marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Ross (Earth-9602)
; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) As Peter Ross: | Relatives = Thaddeus Ross (legal guardian, deceased); Peter Parker (genetic template, deceased); Clark Kent (genetic template); Mary Jane Watson (fiancee) | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = Project Cadmus, New York, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; DyedCategory:Dyed Hair blondCategory:Blond Hair (as Peter Ross) | UnusualFeatures = In his secret identity he alters his hair to blond | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Photographer, adventurer, vigilante, TV personality | Education = | Origin = Clone of Peter Parker | PlaceOfBirth = Secret laboratory | Creators = Karl Kesel; Mike Wieringo | First = Marvel Versus DC #3 | First2 = (Unnamed) (As Spider-Boy) | Quotation = You gotta have me crossed with that wacky [[Trevor Castle (Earth-9602)|'Castle' guy]], Biz! Me--I'm too young to have a deathwish! See--someday people'll think of these as the adventures of Spider-Man when he was a boy! You hearse me now, and--and my merchandising'll go through the roof, actually! um, Okay--'bad' example! But you get the idea! | Speaker = Spider-Boy | QuoteSource = Spider-Boy Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin An attempt by Project Cadmus to create a clone of Super-Soldier with the ability to control gravity was sabotaged, and a young clone of researcher Peter Parker (who was killed during the "accidental" lab explosion) emerged from the wreckage. The young boy immediately ran up a wall in confusion. The head of the project, Thunderbolt Ross, feeling sorry for the clone and responsible for the boy's welfare, legally adopted him (giving the boy the last name of Ross) and named him Pete (after his genetic father). Spider-Boy Pete and his "Uncle Gen" were a happy family until General Ross was killed by a mugger. Pete swore that he will face danger and made himself the center of attention so others wouldn't have to be, feeling he had been dismissed as just a boy during the incident. Inspired by his spider-like ability to walk on walls, he fashioned a costume and called himself Spider-Boy, becoming a TV celebrity. Spider-Boy later returned to Project Cadmus, where he was given a special pistol called a "web-shooter", which fire strands of synthetic webbing. As a Cadmus agent, Spider-Boy was assigned to battle genetic monstrosities, but as Pete Ross, he was a photographer for the sleazy tabloid, the Daily Bugle (to get incriminating photos of himself with attractive super-heroines, having become a major pop cultural phenomenon after his debut). Spider-Boy faced many perils, such as giant reptilian killers and symbiotic clones, but his biggest challenge was getting set up on a blind date with Mary Jane Watson (the Insect Queen). Surprisingly the two hit it off, and are now engaged. Now Spider-Boy faces his biggest adventure: marriage. Spider-Verse Peter later joined the Spider-Army to oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001. | Powers = Originally designed to be able to control gravity, Spider-Boy's powers were altered during the sabotage (since the cloning process wasn't complete). He can increase his own personal gravity so that he is pulled towards large objects, and can therefore walk up walls and buildings. He can focus gravity inwards to increase the energy of his muscles, and boost his strength and speed to superhuman levels, or lower gravity around himself to jump much higher than a normal human can. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Web-Pistol | Transportation = * Computo * Legion Anti-Grav Ring | Weapons = | Notes = * Superboy and Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover. ** The character not only combines attributes of Spider-Man and Superboy (Pre and Post-Crisis), but his secret identity of Pete Ross is a reference to Superboy's best friend in Smallville. The name also reflects Spider-Man clone Ben Reilly's fashion of naming himself, being a composite name inspired by the two most significant influences in his life (Reilly being Aunt May's maiden name). Both clones also alter their hair color to blond in their secret identities. * Spider-Boy is seemingly a Nexus of Realities. | Trivia = * Pete has stated that when he'll grow up, he'll take up the alias Spider-Man. * When asked if Spider-Boy would appear in Spider-Verse, Dan Slott replied "Oh yeah, DC is going to let us do that, I'm sure. Let me call my DC contact right now." ** However, he appeared as a background cameo in in the last page. }} References Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Wallcrawling Category:Clones Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Ross Family Category:Leaping Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones Created by Peter Parker Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Dyed Hair Category:Blond Hair Category:Human/Kryptonian Hybrids Category:Nexus of All Realities Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black Hair